


down the rabbit hole

by Kadira



Category: Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson (TV Russia), Russian Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadira/pseuds/Kadira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson likes different, something his fellow lodger certainly is. It's just a shame that all evidence points to him being a criminal mastermind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	down the rabbit hole

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for first three episodes of the Russian Holmes: 'Acquaintance', 'Study in Scarlet', 'Master Blackmailer'

At first, Watson is just relieved that he may finally have found lodgings. He doesn't worry about Stamford and his warnings. If anything, they make him more curious about this Sherlock Holmes.

Upon first meeting Holmes, Watson can openly admit that he is not disappointed by the reality.

The relief of having found a new home is soon followed by astonishment when Watson realizes just how ignorant the other man seems to be about the most basic facts, like the solar system...

 _how can anyone not know that? It's impossible. It's new. It's..._ different

...paired with fascination at his vast knowledge in other areas and the general mystery that is Sherlock Holmes. That, as well as amusement at the other man's non-existent understanding of privacy, seeing how he takes up residence in Watson's bedroom and snoops through Watson's belongings when he moves in. It's just good that Watson doesn't mind and that he doesn't have any secrets. But he already knows that Sherlock Holmes is different.

Watson _likes_ different.

But the fascination and amusement is - far too soon - followed by concern as proof begins to accumulate against the other man. Worries that certainly any loyal British citizen would share if faced with such overwhelming evidence of a man's criminal occupation. It doesn't make Watson happy. He _wants_ to get to know his fellow lodger even better, to discover just how different he is, wants so solve the puzzle that Holmes presents.

But there is no changing the reality and Watson can't change his nature. He has to do what he knows is right.

When Watson is finally ready to confront the criminal mastermind, to put an end to his deeds, he does so with a sense of regret. As he told Stamford: He likes Holmes. Even more, Watson likes the mystery and the adventure that surrounds Holmes, the challenge he presents to Watson. It awakes Watson's curiosity, draws him in...

_like a moth to the open flame, being happily burned._

...Only Watson is pretty sure that Holmes – criminal mastermind or not - won’t just let him burn. He trusts Holmes with an implicitness that he cannot explain. There is certainly no reason for this trust, especially not in the face of his growing conviction that Holmes is a criminal, but not even that can change what he feels.

Watson likes it, just as he likes Holmes.

But if a man does wrong, he needs to be brought to justice and Watson is more than willing to go that step, to make sure that Sherlock Holmes won't be a danger to society anymore.

He just needs to gather the final proof, to ensure that he is not mistaken after all.

The solution presents itself when Watson remembers Stamford telling him about Holmes passion when it comes to boxing. It seems a very convenient solution.

Or so Watson thinks at least when he challenges Holmes.

After Holmes knocks out Watson (embarrassing effortlessly!), Watson realizes that his feelings for the other man have changed. He doesn’t just like Holmes, he is besotted. Watson has no doubts that these emotions are born out of the happiness that the object of his fascination didn't turn out to be a criminal mastermind after all. He feels like a fool in the glow of the overwhelming relief that floods through him, lightheaded with giddiness. Watson smiles and laughs, embarrassed, holding his cheek, because Holmes certainly knows how to swing his fist.

Watson doesn't pay much attention to the unexpected fascination, simply accepting the emotion as an unchangeable fact. He just enjoys being allowed to stay close to Holmes. Their friendship already makes him happier than he can say and he takes infinite delight in being allowed to watch that marvelous, endlessly fascinating mind at work.

After their first case -- a one-pipe-case, according to Holmes -- Watson realizes that he is irrevocably in love. Not only with the conundrum that is Holmes, but with the man himself, with everything Holmes does and stands for; his warm voice, his unparalleled wit, his infectious laugh and the sparkle in his eyes.

He is in love with the way Holmes effortlessly lights up Watson's world, gives it color and makes it exciting; how he can cause Watson's stomach to flip with a single glance or smile, how Holmes remembers how Watson prefers his tea, and how easily Holmes can make his heart skip a beat or speed it up.

After their second case, despite nearly getting himself killed by trying to impress Holmes, Watson finds himself enthralled all the more by Holmes’s brilliance and passion...

_by the closeness when Holmes comes to Watson's rescue, the way he holds Watson in the hansom, pulls him close and takes care of him at home_

...Watson knows that there is nothing he wouldn't do for Holmes.

He also knows that there is no other place where he wants to be.

He wants to be with Holmes, wants to laugh with him, to admire him, to solve cases with him. Watson wants to be there when Holmes needs him, when boredom takes hold of the detective and the wall is in danger of another redecoration. Or just to sit beside Holmes in front of the fire, moved to tears by the sound of his violin.

Watson just _wants_. Everything and that to an extent that is almost painful, that, after a time, makes it difficult for him to even breathe freely when Holmes is near.

But it isn’t until months later, after another closed case – a truly appalling case of betrayal – that the situation takes a turn.

"My dearest Watson," Holmes says, voice affectionate, as he joins Watson at the inviting crackling fire, offering him a glass of brandy. Watson can't say what it is, if the choice of words, the comfort of a closed case or just some intonation Holmes uses. In the end, it doesn't matter either, because before Holmes can finish the sentence, Watson is leaning forward, pressing his lips against Holmes's.

It's a chaste caress, which leaves Watson terrified at his own courage...

 _rightly so, what is he doing? Destroying something that he cherishes so much, the one thing in the world he can't live without anymore! Stupid, stupid,_ stupid

...No, not courage, folly he decides, still horrified.

A brush of lips against lips, which is so fleeting and so unexpected that Watson can’t really take in anything, not even the feel of Holmes's lips under his own.

But when Watson breaks the kiss, he can't apologize either, can't pretend that this didn't happen. His heart is too much involved, his feelings too overwhelming. He turns away from the stormy, unreadable gaze that he knows is focused on him, stares intently into the blazing fire instead while waiting for judgment.

"I—", he finally starts when no condemnation comes, helplessly, embarrassed, "Holmes—", struggling for words he doesn't have, still not looking at the other man.

"My dearest Watson," Holmes begins again, a faint tremble in that wonderful warm voice as he puts his glass on the table. Then Holmes's hand is on Watson’s chin, tugging until their gazes are locked once more.

For a moment, Holmes seems to be searching for the right words. "Finally," he murmurs then and leans in, close, lips pressing against Watson's, not only repeating, but deepening Watson's earlier action, sealing their fate, binding them irrevocably together, even closer than before.

In that very moment when Holmes imprints himself so completely on Watson - body and mind and soul - Watson knows that he is willing to die for Holmes, or to go to hell and back, to do whatever the other man asks of him.

And that happily so.

 

**~.~.~FIN~.~.~**


End file.
